thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
The Steam Team
The Steam Team is the name of the group consisting of the core characters of the television series, first implemented in Season 8 and from onwards. Members * Thomas the Tank Engine * Edward (Former) * Henry (Former) * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby (Former) * Emily * Nia * Rebecca Trivia * Even though Edward, Henry and Toby have been replaced with Nia and Rebecca in Season 22 onward, they're still part of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team and still joins them on their adventures. * According to SiF's interview with Sam Barlow, Duck was going to be part of the Steam Team. However, during production of Calling All Engines!, the crew had to make room for Emily in order for a female character to have a more prominent role. He also mentioned that the concept of the Steam Team was made to help cement the core characters in the minds of the audience. * A bronze statue of the original Steam Team members and Sir Topham Hatt is situated in a park close to Abbey station. * Stanley was briefly the ninth member of the Steam Team in The Great Discovery. * Big World! Big Adventures! and Season 22 marked several changes for the Steam Team. * Edward and Henry were replaced with Nia and Rebecca. According to Ian McCue, this was done to fix the gender imbalance at Tidmouth Sheds and diversify the Thomas and Friends franchise. * Despite being mentioned in the Season 22 lyrics of the Engine Roll Call, Toby was also dropped from the Steam Team. During his time as a member, Toby was the only engine not to live at Tidmouth Sheds. * Before Nia and Rebecca joined the Steam Team, Emily was the only member not created by Wilbert Awdry, the only member not introduced in the first season, and the only female member. She has always been, however, the only member to not have a number. * Thomas and Gordon are now the only two members to be the same colour. Gordon is also the only member whom appeared in the first Railway Series book, The Three Railway Engines. * Nia is the only member of the Steam Team to originate from a country outside the United Kingdom and the Island of Sodor. Voices * As of the twenty-first season, James is the first member to have the same voice actor in both English dubs. * Edward, Henry, Gordon, Emily and Toby (USA dub only) are the only members to retain their voice actors from the start of the CGI switch. Gallery SteamTeamCGIpromo2.png|The Original Steam Team (CGI Series) (Season 13 - 21) EngineRollcall45.png|The Original Steam Team (Model New Series) (Season 8 - 12) MainThomasCGI2-1.png|Thomas the Tank Engine MainEdwardCGI-0.png|Edward (formerly) MainHenryCGI (1).png|Henry (formerly) Gordon's updated CGI model-0.JPG|Gordon James' updated CGI model.JPG|James MainPercyCGI2 (1).png|Percy MainTobyCGI.png|Toby (formerly) Emily's updated CGI model.JPG|Emily MainNiaCGI.png|Nia MainRebeccaCGI (2)-0.png|Rebecca Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Teams Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Tank Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Citizens of Equesodor Category:Trains Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Males Category:Females Category:Groups Category:Talking characters Category:The Steam Team